<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【盾铁】该死的斯塔克 by sloray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314109">【盾铁】该死的斯塔克</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray'>sloray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>多元宇宙【AA为主】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, 美国队长/钢铁侠</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【盾铁】该死的斯塔克</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>红骷髅最近很生气，很暴躁。因为他最近的几次完美计划都被该死的复仇者们给挫败了，绝对不是因为他的血清侵蚀了身体而导致更年期到来。</p><p>默多克表示并不想和一个中年中二病老大爷一起工作，于是他委婉的劝红骷髅找个医生‘求助一下’。</p><p>这倒是提醒了红骷髅，他醍醐灌顶茅塞顿开，然后紧急发起了‘多元宇宙红骷髅紧急研讨会’。</p><p>对，多元宇宙。</p><p>众所周知漫威宇宙是个有高达五位数编号的多宇宙世界，当然这其中良莠不齐，有高魔的有高科的还有菜得抠脚的……也理所当然的有那么一些高魔高科的宇宙有那么几个以理查兹为代表搞事的科学家，喜欢视奸别的宇宙发生的事情还给各个宇宙搞了个大部分人并不能搞懂也并不关心的编号。于是久而久之，各个宇宙的大家都开始搞起了联谊。</p><p>红骷髅们作为有头有脸有社保号常年跻身超级反派排行榜前列的有牌面人物，当然也有自己的小联谊。只不过平时由于大家谁也不服谁，见面总因为吹逼刹不住闸最终以撕逼收场而鲜有举办聚会的机会。</p><p> </p><p>但这次不同，因为发起者是他们的小弟AA。作为最近被重点扶持的宇宙，AA定位低龄，具有迪士尼典型的爱拯救世界风格而被各位老大哥们密切关注。许多已经成为传奇的大佬一听小弟有难纷纷现身，千里相助。</p><p> </p><p>“这次我们要讨论的议题是，如何帮助AA拿下他们的美国队长。”会议主持emh红骷髅站起来，环顾四周，神色凝重宛如奔丧，还伸手拍了拍坐在旁边的小弟的肩膀。</p><p>Emh作为和AA血缘相近的哥哥，被AA推心置腹。而作为一个出师未捷惨遭腰斩的宇宙，其他宇宙的红骷髅对他也总抱着一种同情悲悯的心态，非常宽容。这也是他成为这次会议主持的原因。</p><p>“你那的美国队长，是不是已经组建起了复仇者？是不是总有个该死的斯塔克总在你和美国队长solo的横插一脚？”616大哥靠在椅子上双手抱在胸前闭目养神，尽显万物起源的逼格，高深莫测的问。</p><p>“是啊是啊。”AA赶紧点点头，显然又想起上次被搅黄的计划，恨得拍桌子“妈的那么多人的团战！那么混乱的场面！那么多人有问题！他非得千里迢迢赶到我和美国队长那边！干什么！干什么！”停顿了一下还不够解恨的愤愤骂“该死的斯塔克。”</p><p>Emh也一脸赞同：“就算斯塔克不在现场，他也以别的方式拼命刷存在感，什么奇葩玩意。上次我好不容易缴械了美国队长的盾，结果他转头就掏出一光盾，还在我面前炫耀说‘托尼做给我的’！妈的，该死的斯塔克！”</p><p> </p><p>“拆散他们，逐个击破。”坐在角落的一个穿着破烂红蓝制服抱着一块盾牌的疯疯癫癫的红骷髅兴奋异常的说。这个来自暮狼世界的红骷髅已经击败了他们那的队长，自从美国队长身上扒下这套衣服以后他就没换过。虽然他有点老年痴呆，但是就凭他的战绩，也能引起众人的尊敬。</p><p>在他发言的时候，大家都向他投去一片羡慕的眼神。</p><p>暮狼红骷髅享受了这样颇受尊敬的待遇，得意洋洋。</p><p>616大佬挑起一点眼皮朝他那看了一眼冷哼一声，嘲讽的说：“这点算什么，我还得到过美国队长的身体呢。”</p><p>大佬就是大佬，他轻飘飘抛出一句话来引起无数抽气和玻璃杯摔碎的声音，自己却泰然自若稳如老狗的坐在原位，老神在在。</p><p>“你不也是靠着美国队长和斯塔克内战掐的你死我活的时候钻空子才侥幸得逞的。之前红区放毒的时候，美国队长靠斯塔克人工呼吸活下来的事情你怎么不提？”anad红骷髅毫不留情的拆台。虽然就年龄来说他最小，但他现在可是钦点当下主世界，当然有骄傲的资本，并不把自己那已经炸了的老大哥放在眼里。何况他确实有拿得出手的战绩“真不明白你们干嘛执着那个美国佬，得不到就造一个属于九头蛇的！”</p><p>“我听说那个九头蛇队长反手就把你做掉了。然后他抱着那个斯塔克的尸体玩睡美人play。”一边说话的是坐在对面把腿搭在会议桌上的1610。别看他长得年轻，可是个老资历。此刻他鄙夷的环顾四周毫不留情的开地图炮“你们这些只有劣化血清的渣渣。”</p><p>1610的红骷髅跟别的红骷髅起源很不一样，他是美国队长的儿子，继承了正统的超级血清。非常让AA羡慕。</p><p>然而有人羡慕也有人是嫉妒。那个在美国队长和钢铁侠GV动画里当背景板的红骷髅都酸成黄骷髅了，不咸不淡的哼：“然后就被你老子收拾了。得亏那个世界美国队长死了，不然怕不是你还得管斯塔克叫后爹。”</p><p>“CNM！！！！”1610被戳到痛处，非常不爽的坐直了朝对面吐口水。</p><p>然而他业务水平有限，技术不过关，吐歪了，一口水刚好落到开嘲讽的GV动画红骷髅旁边的……mcu红骷髅面前。</p><p>这个老神在在一直闭口沉默的老家伙从未见过小斯塔克，他二战的时候就英勇就义了，目前正在外太空一颗鸟不拉屎的星球上靠问候别人父母为生。此刻他缓缓睁开眼睛，转头看向1610，慢慢开口：“沙滩之子。”</p><p>“艹！”年轻气盛的1610当时就不能忍了，他从椅子上跳起来，直接越过桌子掐住对面红骷髅的脖子，就地掐起来。</p><p>然后不知道谁踹翻了谁的椅子，谁又踩了谁的脚。原本不动声色的炫耀大会忽然间撕去了表面的平静，之前窝着火的红骷髅们纷纷掐起自己早就看不爽的人的脖子。</p><p>眼看现场一片混乱，已经无法控制。Emh同情的拍了拍AA的肩膀，一面看着AA一脸呆滞好像已经自闭，一面想着自己世界中那个美国队长站在斯塔克身后一脸宠溺的表情，就气不打一处来，愤愤的骂：“该死的斯塔克，都是他的错！”</p><p>结果AA一个激灵，腾的站了起来。他听了刚刚各位老大哥的发言以后，感觉醍醐灌顶茅塞顿开，急急忙忙回去制定计划去了。</p><p> </p><p>AA回到自己的宇宙，就看到默多克急急忙忙赶过来：“特大喜讯！小道消息称复仇者解散了!”</p><p>天助我也！！！</p><p>AA马上想起616大哥和暮狼前辈的事迹，喜上眉梢。他一把抓住墨客多那小短胳膊“我有个好计划。”</p><p>默多克看红骷髅笑得如此阴险，觉得事情可能有戏，于是马上问：“说说？”</p><p>“这招叫声东击西。要派小股部队侦查，确保每一个复仇者都很忙，然后抓住美国队长落单的空隙，用你那个新传送设备把他传送到我们的监狱，再伪造成美国队长死亡。”</p><p>“哦哦哦！”默多克觉得这计划靠谱，赶紧点头示意他继续。</p><p>“然后斯塔克看到就会以为美国队长死了，他就会悲愤欲绝，自乱阵脚……”</p><p>默多克觉得这后续似乎有哪里不太对：……你等会儿？</p><p>“然后毫无头脑的冲来找我报仇的时候，我就可以一举击败他。”但红骷髅无视了他，已经全然的沉浸在自己的计划中，并想象着胜利的场景，叉着腰哈哈大笑。</p><p>默多克：……你到底是谁的反派啊？</p><p> </p><p>事实证明，红骷髅作为一个有头有脸有社保号的资深专业反派，制定的方案还是相当靠谱的。计划如他预料进行。他成功的传送了美国队长，击败匆匆赶来的钢铁侠，然后潇洒转身。</p><p>然后钢铁侠就纠集了一批人来踢馆了。</p><p>然后，和红骷髅互换了身体的罗杰斯就一击老拳砸在美国队长那方方正正的下巴上，力道之狠似乎毫不心疼曾属于自己的身体。反倒是旁边的斯塔克发出一声肉疼的抽气。</p><p>“托尼，现在不是分心的时候！”披着红骷髅皮的美国队长说话依旧那么义正言辞。</p><p>“没错，等把你们换回来我们有得聊聊。”斯塔克如此回答。</p><p>然后美国队长就回头给了他个微笑。</p><p>眼睁睁看着自己脸上做出这么恶心表情的红骷髅，内心有十万头草泥马狂奔而过。要不是被束缚住了他一定会冲上去掐死斯塔克。</p><p>美国队长曾经是个多么正经直的跟公路一样的人物啊！看看现在都腻歪成什么样了！</p><p>于是红骷髅气出丹田，声音震天的吼出了多元宇宙的前辈们这么多年的怨念——</p><p>“该死的斯塔克！你会后悔的！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>